The Other Black Sheep
by KaWillGoOWMe26
Summary: Plot: Sam's adopted cousin shows up in Bon Temp. Sam wasn't the only black sheep though. Little Lola Merlotte is quite the beast herself…..
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

Hey Friends and Fans! This is my first official True Blood fanfic! Please enjoy and feel free to send me your thoughts! I enjoy knowing people like what I write! ^.^

Disclaimer: I would LOVE to claim ownership of True Blood, but I can't

Chapter 1 Reunion

It had been four days since Dawn was found dead, and since then no one has stepped foot near her house but Sam. The place was no longer considered a crime scene so he had been allowed to get things cleaned up. All of her personal belongings have been shipped back to her family. Sam was looking around the place seeing if he had missed anything when his phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Sam? There's someone here to see you, claims she knows you?"

"Oh really? Does she got a name?" Sam heard shuffling on the other line.

"Terry?"

"Hey Sammy! Remember me?" Sam's eyes widened '_It can't be_'

"Excuse me? Who is this?"

"Come to your bar and find out, I'll be waiting."

Sam pulled up to his parking space spewing stones in the process. He slammed off his seatbelt and door after ripping the keys out of their slot. He bolted to the door and threw it open wide. The only warning he had was "Sammy!" being yelled like a battle cry, before he was knocked backwards by a flying body tackling him in a hug.

"I thought I might get your attention!" Said the projectile human. Sam sat up and looked at the face of his "attacker". He then rubbed his face in shock.

A petite, curvy girl was straddling him with a ridiculous grin on her face. She had shoulder-length blonde hair with copper highlights framing her face. Her emerald-green eyes twinkled with mischief under pale green eye shadow lightly placed on her eyelids.

"Lolly?" The girl put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"The one and only, or does anyone else greet you like this? If so they need to pay a fine because this is mine". She climbed off of him and held out her hand to help him up which he took.

"What in the hell are you doing here? I thought you were going to head to the city when you got older. Does aunt Claire know you're here?" She sighed and shook her head.

"I'll tell you about that later, in the meantime" she ran over and draped an arm around Terry's shoulder. "Can I have him?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Terry, this is my cousin Lola. No Lola, I need him for work."

"Fine, he's probably too old for me anyway." She sighed and grabbed Sam's hand. "Let's go to your office, I really gotta talk to you."

She dragged Sam away from a confused Terry, who shrugged and decided to get back to stacking boxes.

"Now, you want to tell me what you're doing here?" He asked Lola, who is currently balancing a pencil on her nose. At the question, she sighed and let the pencil roll off.

"I ran off."

"What!? Why? What the fuck happened?"

"Remember how we moved to Texas? Well around six months ago momma fell for this vampire, and Texas ain't exactly too friendly toward the sunlight challenged. Personally, I found the guy to be pretty cool so he and I got along great. Then the local yokels started leaving nasty notes and what not in the mail. Between her boyfriend and I we managed to keep her unaware of the bullshit for four months.

Then one night on her way home some asshole tried to rape and kill her not far from the house. Me and her man were playing cards when he felt her fear, I knew the second he dropped his hand something was wrong. I jumped on his back as he dashed outside and leaped off of him when we got to her and the freak. The vampire held up the freak while I beat the shit outta him. He left me to it after two hits and went to my mama. When I knocked him out I turned around in time to see my mama being helped up completely healed.

When we got home her vampire and I convinced her that it was a safer idea for her to leave town, and took her back to his nest that very night. In the morning I helped his movers pack and unpack her stuff at the new house. When I got back to my house, they're was a bit of a party waiting for me. Needless to say, it was a good thing I packed up my stuff too 'cause there was no way in hell I was gonna put up with that bullshit two fucking nights in a row! I went back to the vampire's nest and got my things explaining to my momma that I was gonna leave town too, before leaving though her boyfriend insisted upon lending me money. I hugged'em both and drove off into the night." She stood up and stretched while Sam sat there speechless.

"I'm gonna use the loo," She said and began strutting out of Sam's office. Sam stood up and pointed at her.

"Leave my employees alone ya hear?" He said sternly.

"Yes sir" Lola said giving him a mock salute before headed out the door.

Lola was brushing out her hair when she heard someone cussing at her cousin.

'_What the fuck?_' she put down her brush and peeked out towards the bar to see who had the sailor mouth. She caught the eyes of a very pissed off black girl who looked very pretty despite her anger. She stomped over to Lola who now was standing outside the bathroom door looking very confused.

"An' who the fuck is this creeper? She ya new fuck friend? Shit, I thought you was crazy Sam but being a mother fucking pedophile is just fucking sick!" Lola's emerald eyes twitched.

"Oh fuck," Sam said and slapped his hand to his eyes. 'This ain't gonna be good.'

Lola threw her arms around the woman and began what Sam liked to call one of her "Prima Donna" moments.

"Oh miss! I was so scared! Mama told me not ta talk to strangers with free candy in big black vans, but wouldn't listen! He told me he had a pretty puppy he wanted ta show me! He told me he loved me and wanted ta elope together! I never even got ta dance at mah high school prom!" Tara was speechless for two seconds then turned and was about to go off on Sam when Lola let go of her and started bowing.

"Thank you thank you! Your too kind!"

"What the Fuck?! The hell's wrong with you?!" Tara put her hands on her hips and glared at Lola's antics as she picked up a ketchup bottle and acted like it was an Oscar. Sam sighed and decided to intervene before Tara slapped her. He reached Tara and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tara, this is my adopted cousin Lola, and before you ask she is not insane." Tara looked at him then back to Lola, who had finished her acceptance speech and had put back the bottle. She grinned evilly and shook Tara's hand.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist! You set it up perfectly." Tara raised an eyebrow and smirked after Lola let go of her hand. " I guess I did, didn't ever think someone was ever gonna pull that trick on me. Though I gotta tell ya, yer lines need work." Lola and her burst out laughing, confusing the hell outta Sam.

"So where ya staying? Don't tell me in that nasty ass trailer of his" Tara pointed to Sam.

"Hey! It ain't that bad! You said so yourself it just needs a bit o' work."

"Yea an' in the mean time it looks like shit for more 'en one person to be living in it." Tara shot back playfully. She threw an arm around Lola's shoulder and juts her hip out in an attitude posture. "Seriously Sam, aren't you a fucking landlord? Just put her up in one of them houses ya got." Sam sighed and shook his head.

"There ain't but one house available and you know full well which one."

"Really? Which house is it? The dead girl's house?" Lola bluntly asked shocking both Tara and Sam into staring at her. "What?"

"How the fuck did you know about that?" Tara demanded, Lola shrugged nonchalantly.

"Terry told me, also I read the newspaper when I was waitin' for Sammy to get here." She said.

"You seriously wouldn't care if you lived in a house someone got killed in?" Tara asked dubiously.

"Nope, and if her ghost is there it'd be just like having a roommate." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Tara gave Sam a look and he rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Lemme get my keys."

Like it? Love it? Burn it? Review please and I'll give pudding! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2 Howdy Neighbor!

A.N: HELLO! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Seeing the love people have left makes me do the happy dance! ^.^ I know it's been awhile since I posted this story, I was waiting to see how many reviews I'd get. I'm like Tinkerbell: the more love the faster my story progresses.

Shout out to my readers:

Rmeyer90

Shadowxofxdarkness

SexyKnickers

And Evenlight Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over True Blood, however Lola and any other originals are mine

Chapter 2 Howdy Neighbors!

The drive to Dawn's house was quiet as Lola took in the scenery. Sam knew his cousin was a timebomb of energy, so he was counting his blessings that she didn't go off in such an enclosed space.

'I can't believe Sam is a bar owner AND a landlord! Lucky ducky!' Sam sighed as Lola started pumping her fists in the air excitedly.

"Lolly, what in the hell are ya doin'?"

"A sitting-down happy dance," she said as if it was obvious.

Tara snickered and undid her seatbelt as they pulled into the driveway. Since Lola's poor car was running on fumes from her escape, Sam...well more like Tara insisted on him using his truck to move her in.

"Well here we are, don't worry about the rent I like to collect from everyone 'round the same time. You got two weeks before that time so make sure you don't break nuthing in the mean time." He went up to the door and unlocked it as Lola was getting out of his truck. He held the door open for both girls, Lola practically skipped across the threshold while Tara just walked casually past Sam. Both watched Lola bounce around taking in her new home like an excited puppy.

"Kitchen…check! Bathroom...check! BedPUUEY! SAMMY!" Lola covered her nose as Sam and Tara both came into the room to see what the problem was. Looking around neither could see anything wrong…until the smell hit them.

"FU(cough cough) SAM!" Tara glared at Sam as she ran to open the window, nearly pulling the thing off by the hinges in her haste.

"UGH! I got ride of the sheets n' stuff the cops left! Where..?" Sam gets on his hands and knees and looks under the bed. He flinches as the fresh stench of death rolls by, holding his breath he reaches under the bed and pulls out the source.

"Poor thing…how'd it get in?" Lola pouted at the deceased rat Sam now held by the tail.

"Hell if I know, I heard someone mention they had a rat problem. They musta left out poison and this poor glutton ate it, probably came here to sleep it off."

"ANGT! Wrong!" Lola buzzed then pointed to rat's neck, which was still rather limp and had puncture marks. Sam looked and rolled his eyes as he and his cousin both said: "cat." Tara raised an eyebrow then gestured to the window.

"Impressive detective work there Sherlocks, now how about gettin' ride of the thing before it stinks this place up to high heaven?" Sam nodded and was about to go toss it, but Lola stopped him.

"NO! You gotta BURY it!" She exclaimed putting her hands on her hips.

"I ain't gonna BURY a fucking RODENT LOLLY!" He argued with a glare. Tara put her hands on her hips and aimed a glare of her own towards Sam.

"Why the fuck NOT, Sam? It ain't gonna take all day!" Lola nodded in agreement. Looking at one girl to the other, the poor guy saw he was outnumbered and lowered his head in defeat.

"FINE! But it ain't getting a grave no bigger then a foot!"

"Yes SIR!" Lola saluted and ran off to find a shovel. Tara walked out of the room shooting over her shoulder "While she tends to that I'm gonna start unloading the truck. Have fun" she snickers.

'Women.'

(Knock–knock-knock)

"Yes what is it?" Maxine opened her door and saw an excited-looking young girl beeming up at her.

"Howdy neighbor! Can I barrow a shovel or a trowel?" The girl asked, clasping her hands pleadingly.

"Uh, might I ask what for?" Maxine exited her house, after double-checking to see the sun high in the sky.

"I need to bury a body," she replied easily making Maxine spin around to look at the girl again wide-eyed.

"You…need to BURY someone?" Maxine's eyes darted around to see if anyone else was outside. 'She looked so Normal…not to mention young,'

"Well Sammy wanted to chuck it out but…"

"HEY LOLLY, I GOT A SHOVEL IN MY SHED! HURRY UP AND GET IT!"

'Oh lord! I KNEW it was Sam!' "STOP RIGHT THERE MERLOTTE! I'M CALLING THE SHERIFF!" Maxine shouted back and ran into her house before Lola could explain.

'Aw Jeez, it must be illegal to bury rodents around here. No wonder Sammy didn't want to do it.' Lola thought worriedly before she ran over to the woman's door and started banging.

"Oh miss please don't do it! It's my fault I insisted!" Lola pleaded through the door.

"LOLA JEAN! YOU WANTED TO BURY THIS THING SO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"COMING!" Lola decided to get the grave digging over with and ran back over to the house, 'I can always plead ignorance'.

When she got there Sam had already dug the hole and dropped the rat in, when he say Lola he shoved the shovel at her hands.

"Here, say your sentiments and cover it up, I'm gonna go wash my hands and help Tara." He was walking towards his trailer when sirens reached his ears and the sheriff's car pulled in. He turned and glared at Lola who flinched sheepily.

"Lola Jean, what the hell did ya do now?" Sam growled as Andy Bellefleur got out of the car, gun trained on Sam. Lola shrugged, "I didn't know it was against the law here."

"Killing someone is ALWAYS against the law! Who'd ya kill now Sam? Where's the body?" Andy asked cocking his gun, Sam threw up his hands in surrender completely confused.

"Woah now hold on a sec Andy! I think ya might have the wrong idea!"

"Horse-shit! Now where is the body?"

"Ssir it's over there," Lola said pointing to the hole. Keeping his gun on Sam he looked over towards where she pointed and snorted.

"That's what we were burying, it was stinking up the house." Lola explained, 'Things sure are crazy here in Louisiana.'

Like it? Love it? I humbly request at least five more reviews before I post the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Home Alone?

AN: YAY! LOVE! Thank You Rmeyer90! I'll make this note short and sweet so than k you and enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own "True Blood" or any other lines that are recognized from any context. Lola and any OC I mention/use however are mine.

Chapter 3 Home Alone?

Andy stood perfectly still for about thirty seconds before he put away his gun with a snarl and pointed angrily at the poor rat's grave.

"You mean to tell me that I nearly spilled my hot coffee on my crotch AND ran three stop signs…FOR A DEAD RAT? I aughta clobber that woman!" Andy huffed then directed his point towards Dawn's-soon-to-be-Lola's house.

"Am I seeing things or are you moving in a new tenant in that dead woman's house?" At this point Tara, having gotten fed up with lifting boxes by herself decided to see what was taking so long.

"MERLOTTE ONE AND TWO, HOW FUCKIN' LONG…you gotta be shitting me! What the hell did ya do now?" Tara asked then crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.

"Tara," Andy nodded in greeting then putting his hands on his belt.

"Hey Andy, what can we do for ya?"

"Excuse me, quick question" Lola raised her hand.

"Do you always make such a fuss over a dead rat?" Tara snorted.

"Oh fuck me that's rich! That nosey old bitch called you didn't she?" Tara chuckled as Andy grumbled in annoyance. Lola, feeling sorry for the poor man decided to add her input.

"Well, I DID say I was burying a body…I can see it wasn't exactly a good joke to say considering current events." Sam sighed and pat Lola's head.

"Sorry Lolly, folks around here aren't readily as light-hearted as them in Texas. " Towards Andy he said: "To answer your earlier question this here's my adopted cousin Lola. She'll be coming by later to give you her change of address forms." Tara smirked at this.

"Or since he's here already, why not give'em the papers now? That way ya save on gas and we can get back to the bar sooner." Sam rubbed his chin thoughtfully before nodding in agreement.

"Works for me first things first though," he pointed to Lola "bury the fucking rodent already!" Tara laughed as Lola hurriedly said a little prayer before starting to shovel dirt into the hole.

"You're a weird one, c'mon Sam! There's still some stuff to get." Andy frowned and pulled up at his belt.

"While ya'll do that, I got a certain noisy woman to talk to." Andy walked over to the Fortenberry household.

After signing the documents and all her boxes were in the house it was close to sunset. Andy, after lecturing Lola to be more careful about what she says left leaving Tara and Sam.

"Well Lolly we gotta get back to the bar, I'll drop off your car tomorrow ok?" Lola frowned.

"What if I need to go somewhere tonight?" Tara looked at her incredulously.

"You ain't even got 'nough gas to get you to the "Grabbit Kwick" 'n back, where ya need ta go?" Tara cocked an eyebrow and smirked making Lola laugh nervously.

"Nno where! I was jus' bein' hypothetical is all!" Lola insisted, but Sam wasn't entirely convinced and crossed his arms with a stern look towards his cousin.

"Lolly, you best be stayin' INDOORS tonight." He warned playfully making Lola huff in annoyance pout.

"Yer no fun Sammy, fine I'll behave." Tara and Sam chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright Sam we gotta get goin', see ya later Lola." Tara threw back as she dragged Sam out the door.

"Bye Tara, bye Sammy! Have great night at work!" Lola waved them off then shut the door with a sigh. "Better start unpackin'," and with that she cracked her fingers and walked towards her boxes. Considering most of her things were clothes and things of that nature, she got done around six o'clock. She was putting away her "I 3 NEW YORK" mug when she heard a slight breeze go by. 'I know that sound' she closed the cupboard door and walked towards the living room window. 'I wonder if…'

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

Hesitantly, Lola stepped towards the door reaching into her pocket she pulled out her switchblade. With her other hand she grabbed the door handle.

"Who is it?" She called then said to herself, "friend or foe?" She heard a chuckle on the other side of the door.

"I could be friendly if you like, little girl." A sultry female replied and Lola nodded. 'I was right, a vampire.' Carefully she opened the door and looked at the woman's nose.

"Howdy there, what can I do for you?" The woman frowned. "Let me in."

"I'm disinclined ta etquiest your request." Lola giggled making the vampire extend her fangs with a warning growl. Lola quieted down with a sigh. "What's your name?"

"Pam," She replied. Lola put her blade back in her pocket and opened the screen door.

"Please come on in Pam," as soon as she said her name she felt a breeze signaling the vampire's entrance. She closed the doors and went to pull down the shutters in the living room when Pam appeared in front of her.

"What's the matter human, don't want your neighbors to see you with a vampire?" She purred tracing a finger down Lola's lips, Lola huffed and rolled her eyes. She walked around her and pulled down the shutters.

"Course not they'd tell Sammy and then I'd NEVER get my car back! I promised Guy I'd go ta Shreveport as soon as I got settled here…OH you're a vampire!" Lola exclaimed coming to the end of rant with a grin.

'What the hell?' "Yes I believe we have already established this." Pam stated raising an eyebrow at the girl's odd behavior. Lola shook her head.

"No I mean, you'd know where I could find the sheriff! I gotta give 'em a letter from-" Pam held out her hand.

"Let me see it." When Lola hesitated she sighed and looked the girl in the eyes. Using her glamour ability she said: "Give me the letter." Lola blinked and went her purse pulling out an envelope with a Norse symbol in the red sealing wax. She handed it to Pam who then released her control to examine the letter. Lola shook her head then glared at Pam.

"Hey it's not polite to glamour someone you just met! Give that back it's not supposed to go to you!" Lola went to grab the letter back, but Pam smirked and proceeded to do the evilest bully act ever: hold it just out of Lola's reach. She grinned as Lola jumped for the letter in vain determination. "What is your name, little girl?" She cooed teasingly making the girl growl in annoyance.

"Lola Merlotte, and I'm twenty-three I'll have you know!" She replied huffing from the evil game. Pam raised an eyebrow and put a hand Lola's head, keeping her on the ground.

"Well Lola, I'm Eric's progeny. I'll take this letter to him myself if you'll come to 'Fangtasia' tomorrow night, deal?" Lola stopped squirming and thought it over.

'Eric? Wait yeah that's the name of the sheriff!' "Deal, now how 'bout ya'll take yer hand off my head?" Pam smirked then with a breeze she was gone, leaving Lola rubbing her head.

"Fangtasia huh?"

Like it? Love it? Want more of it? 10 reviews if you want to find out what happens next!


	4. Chapter 4 The Belle of Bon Temp

A/N: YAY! 10 Reviews! I'm so happy my story has gotten so popular I'm trying really hard not to make a Mary-Sue! With your help dear readers, I hope to write a story that will not disgrace the original characters in any way!

Regin, LuciansLycanNightShade, pourquoibella, RageBekka, belladu57, Thank You for the love!

Disclaimer: I do not own the "True Blood" characters, just the ones of my imagination.

Chapter 4: The Belle of Bon Temp

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! "Mnnmph…nuh." Lola turned onto her side and slapped the 'snooze' button on her alarm clock. She rubs her eyes, and then glares with malice towards the offending piece of technology. She sits-up and stretches her back with a satisfied grin. Lola put on the shorts and bra at the end of her bed then padded into the kitchen. Filling up her coffee pot with water, she goes to the cupboard to get a mug when she remembers. With a annoyed groan she puts down the pot and goes back into the bedroom.

"I gotta get more coffee," she grumbles. Getting a lavender tank top from her drawer she went into the bathroom.

Merlotte's Bar and Grill

"Hey Sam, I hear you gotta girlfriend." Arlene smirks as Sam nearly drops the glass he's cleaning.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Sam smiles, inwardly worries. 'Please don't mean Tara.' Arlene shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips. "Maxine said you moved a new girl into Dawn's place."

"Oh geez," Sam sighs and rubs his neck. He opens his mouth to explain when the door slams open.

"SAMMY! COFFEE!" A girl orders in an exhausted tone, before stomping into the bar and plops down in a booth. Sam caught her gaze and winced at the glare she shot. With a groan and a roll of his eyes he walked back to the coffee machine, waving a confused Arlene to get to work. Walking over to the grumpy girl she pulled out her pen and paper.

"Welcome to…" The girl raised a hand to stop her and gave her a hooded glare.

"Coffee, black...please." Arlene nodded and jotted down the order just as Sookie came in. Wearing her 'crazy Sookie' grin she practically bounces into the bar over to Sam.

"Hey Chere! You're here early, everything ok?" Sam inquires with a raised eyebrow leaning over the counter.

"Yup, jus' thought I'd give Arlene a hand on account of it just being us two. And no Sam, I'm not trying to get a raise." Sookie smirks as he chuckles and grabs the order Arlene hands him.

"An' here I was thinking you didn't like reading my mind." He grins at her as he fills up a cup with coffee making Sookie roll her eyes playfully.

"I know you Sam, I don't need to read your mind. Oh Arlene I'll take that, why don't ya sit down while ya can." Sookie takes the older woman's tray seeing the grateful shine in her eyes.

"Oh thanks honey! Coby brought in an opossum last night and it took awhile to kick out the critter." Arlene sighed and pulled herself onto a barstool while Sam snorted with laughter. Sookie brought the coffee over to the only customer in the bar, who was practically sleeping in her seat. As soon as the cup was set on the table her eyes shot open making Sookie jump in surprise. The girl then grabbed the cup and downed it like a shot of whiskey; not even waiting for it to cool. The girl closed her eyes with the cup still in her hand, and Sookie just watched wide-eyed as the girl looked at her. Unable to resist, Sookie lowered her shields to make sure the girl was all right.

Lola watched in horror as the blonde waitress's eyes rolled back in her head before she collapsed on the floor.

"OH MY GAH!"

"SOOKIE!"

"CHERE?"

Lola, Arlene, and Sam all shouted at once before rushing over to the fallen girl. Sam picked up Sookie and cradled her in his lap. "Arlene, go get a cold clothe an' some water." Arlene nodded and with a worried look went to her given tasks. Sam looked up at Lola was checking the girls pulse.

"Lola, what happened?" He asked, using her real name so she would answer him seriously. She frowned and glared at him, "how the hell should I know! First she's all perky and shit, then she's playing the trust game by herself!" She reached into her pocket and slapped a twenty in front of Sam before getting up and going behind the bar.

"NOW what are you doing?"

"GETTING MY KEYS!" She hollers as she grabs her key ring from the hook she left it on yesterday. Stopping at the door she informed Sam "that money is for the coffee and both waitresses," then marched out the door. Arlene came back with the water and cold clothe just as Sookie was waking up. She rushed over to help Sam sit her up so she could drink the water without choking, pressing the clothe to Sookie's face she sighed.

"I'm always telling Sam he's working me to the point of passing out, then you go and do it first." She teases making Sam roll his eyes.

"I'm sorry Arlene, I'll try to faint on time from now on." Sookie replied with a lazy smirk. Sam helped her stand up and guided her towards his office.

"C'mon lie down in my office for a while, Arlene go help Terry unload the new stock." When Sam got Sookie seated he closed the office door and looked at her inquisitively. "What did you hear?" Sookie frowned and glared back at Sam, "who was she? She seemed awfully familiar with you."

"Lola my adopted cousin, now don't go changing the subject just answer me."

"You know that noise that comes from tv channels that don't have any signal? It's like her head was full of echos of that sound and it felt like my head was gonna fall right off it was so loud." Sam plops down in his chair and rubs his brow, 'great'.

Sookie stood up and gave Sam her 'crazy Sookie' smile, "well I'm feeling better so I'm gonna get back to work."

Back to Lola

After she filled up her tank at the nearest gas station, Lola went inside to pay for it when she saw something in the corner of her eye. 'Oh hell ya!' Lola picked up the blood red nail polish with an evil smirk and brought it up to the counter. 'Sammy is gonna get SO pissed when he see's me wearing this! Maybe I should go shopping for some goth clothes, I am goin' to a vampire bar.' "S'cuse me, where is best clothing store?" She asked the clerk after paying and receiving her purchase. The young girl looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Shreveport."

"Thanks ya'll have a great day!" Lola replied with her best Texan cheer and went back out to her car.

After searching for practically hours Lola found a crimson corset top with black off-shoulder straps. To go with that she also managed to locate black booty shorts, oddly in a different store but well worth the distance. To top off her look she got rouge eye-shadow, some new eye-liner, and mascara. She had nearly an hour let to get ready by the time she got home before sundown. So after a quick shower she did her make-up, put on her clothes and pulled on her black cow-girl boots. She had just finished her nails when the door opened.

"Ding-dong" Pam said as she strutted into the house, she smirked when saw what Lola was wearing.

"Howdy Pam, think I'll fit in tonigh'?" Lola asked with a mischievous smile, giving Pam a wink. Pam raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"I think you'll blend in fairly well, though the boots may be a tad off." Lola frowned and looked down at her boots.

"There my best boots, only wear 'em when I'm going out." Lola grabbed her purse off the table after making sure her nails were dry. Pam lead her out the door, then stood as Lola locked up the house.

"Come on then cowgirl, I'm driving."

'Hope her car has a 'holy-shit' bar.'

(A/N for those of you who don't know what a 'holy-shit' bar is, it's the thing near the roof you grab when you're a passenger in a car during the event when you feel the uncontrollable urge to scream "holy-shit!")

Getting into Pam's pink porche Lola frowns; 'Why do I feel like I forgot something?'

Dun dun dun! What did she forget? Leave your answer in a review, I'll only ask for three but feel free to leave more!


	5. Chapter 5 Big Blonde and Evil

Chapter 5: Big Blonde and Evil

When Lola walked into Fangtasia she was expecting the Goths, the vampires, the music, heck even the vampire on the throne. What she wasn't expecting was the t-shirts. Pam noticed her lack of movement, so with a smile she leaned over to Lola.

"See something you like?" She asks in her ear.

"T-shirts? Really?"

"More permanent souvenirs then bite marks." Pam replies with a smirk.

"Also less illegal but that's beside the point, is that the sheriff on the throne? He looks like a cheesy Dracula."

"The hair?"

"The hair."

"I told him he should get it cut, too medieval." The topic of discussion then gestured with two fingers for the girls to come foreword. Lola rolled her eyes as the two started walking his way she leaned over to Pam.

"Apparently it suites him, his manners are obviously like his hair." Pam chuckled as they reached the throne. The vampire on the throne raised an eyebrow and looked at Pam.

"Något roa dig, Pam?" He asks.

"Denna människa har du låst ganska bra." Pam replies easily.

"På vilket sätt?" He cocks his head slightly in curiosity.

"Hon finner dig barbariska." Pam replies with an evil smirk making him frown before switching his attention to Lola.

"I am Eric Northman. I read the letter you gave my prodigy, I trust my colleague is doing well?"

'So that means this IS the Sheriff, figures.' She thinks to herself before responding carefully. "If ya mean Go-erm the sheriff yeah he's still around." 'Calm down girl, keep your head your with a sheriff.' She thinks pressing her lips trying and look serious.

"Tell me human: you were given this letter months ago, what took you so long to deliver it?"

"I'm afraid that's a sensitive topic, sir." She says looking him dead in the eyes, hoping he got the message. He nodded.

"Fallow me."

Eric stood up and led the two girls to his office, smirking as he heard fangbangers moan at his departure. One of his fans however, was not going to be easily ignored and grabbed Lola's hair.

"OW!"

"WHO the FUCK do you think you are trailer trash? THAT'S MY VAMP-MAN! I-"

"MOLLY! I'd appreciate it if you saved your Hell-Cat act for later, please release my associates hair."

"Yes, sir." The woman let go of Lola's hair, but still gave her a filthy glare before looking meek in front of Eric.

'Who the hell ya think yer fooling.' Lola thought bitterly as she rubbed her sore scalp. He smirked at Molly then gave her a light pat on the head before continuing on to his office. When the group minus one groupie all were inside Pam shut the door with a sigh.

"Honestly Eric, your little flock of fangirls is becoming a nuisance. You need to let some go, namely your little 'hell-cat'.

"That wasn't a hell-cat, that was just a junkyard-dog growlin' over her bone!" Lola huffs indigently.

"She's a needy bitch, Eric."

"You two seem to have gotten close, anything you'd like to share?" He asked giving the girls a suggestive smile.

"Guess men don't change much if they lose their pulse," Lola states rolling her eyes. Eric cocks his head slightly and smirks before sitting behind his desk.

"So, care to begin your explanation as to why you took so long? Even driving a human such as yourself could have arrived far sooner then when you did." Lola looks down at the floor and sighs.

"I was followed." She states simply making both vampires curious.

"By whom? Not those dorks from that sun cult?" Pam asks with a frown making Eric look sternly at Lola.

"Are there any extremists in my area I should be aware of? I don't like having to clean up after other peoples' messes, but that group has been causing a lot of trouble for my kind. The fact that they followed you across state lines is both intriguing as well as disturbing." Lola shakes her head.

"I lost 'em in New York City. Glamour me if ya'll don't believe me, but only to get the truth! I don't need my cousin freakin' out over vamp bites." She finishes with a glare towards Pam.

"Very well, look in my eyes human….where are you from?"

"Dallas, Texas near the city."

"Very good, what is the name of your local cousin?"

"Sam Merlotte, though he ain't my blood relative we both were adopted."

"Who knows your in this area?"

"You, Andy Bellefleur, Sammy, Tara Thornton, Arlene, Mrs. Fortenberry, Pam, and Sookie."

"You know Sookie?"

"She works for my cousin at his restaurant as a waitress."

"Last question: are you attracted to men or women?"

"Men." At that answer Eric released his influence on her with a smirk. Lola shook her head to help clear the foggy feeling she had.

"Well Miss Merlotte it appears you were telling the truth, now we have a small problem left."

"What's that?"

"I have contacted the sheriff of Dallas and have been asked to offer you my protection whilst you reside in my area. In exchange for this you must belong to one of us." Lola clenched her jaw to stop herself from cursing him out. With a grin that would make the Cheshire cat shiver he continued.

"So the problem is you have two options: Pam, or"

"Pam."

"Really?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You were expecting me to pick you, right? I don't date control-freaks, in ANY aspect."

"I must admit I do have quite the loose set of…boundaries compared to my maker." Pam says looking down Lola's top a lecherous grin.

"All the more reason! Now if ya'll don't mind I need a drink." With that she walked out of the office heading straight to the bar.

AN: I know I asked for more reviews but I didn't think it was fair to hold back much longer. Also I really wanted to continue this story

Please leave love in the review box!

Translations: Something amuse you, Pam?

This human has you pegged quite well.

In what way?

She finds you barbaric


	6. Chapter 6 Playing a Player

Disclaimer: If I owned it I'd be writing the scripts

Chapter 6: Playing a Player

Lola sat down in front of the vampire working the bar with a huff and dug out her wallet from her purse. The vampire smirked when she pulled out her license and handed it over to him.

"Looks like someone knows the routine, how refreshing." He says nodding before handing it back to her.

"Yeah well I've"

"Never seen such a cool place? Hey sugar, names Joey." A tan clean-cut southern boy plopped down next to Lola and offered a hand. The bartender rolled his eyes, unfortunately familiar with this 'player'. Noticing his reaction Lola decided to play along. 'What the hell, if this guy gives me grief I can always get Pam.' She smiles and shakes his hand.

"Lola, pleasure to meet ya." She says and turns back to the bartender.

"So what's a fine young thing like you doing all alone in a fang bar?" Joey leans over and asks in her ear. She raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"What makes ya think I'm alone?" She asks and towards the bartender she asks; "can I get four shots a whiskey and a shot a spicy Morgan in one glass?" The vampire smirks and starts mixing the drink.

"Oh come on sugah, ya ain't gotta poison yerself on my account. Give'er a shot a brandy that autta be enough fer ya." Joey says and puts a hand on Lola's hand. Lola shook her head and the vampire ignored his order. She slid her hand out from under Joey's and sighs.

"Listen, I was gonna humor your lil' game fer a bit but don't think you got a chance after trying to mess with my drink." She gives the bartender fifteen dollars when hands her the drink she ordered. Joey was unfortunately a bit slow, and wrapped his arm around Lola pulling her towards him.

"Now just a minute there baby,"

"I believe the young lady said she is not interested." 'Oh lovely,' Lola thought recognizing the voice. Joey however didn't want to give up his latest 'catch' so easily. He turned around and faced Eric with a set jaw.

"I don't think this concerns you, sir. Ya got plenty of women in here so why don't you go bother someone else." Joey says making Eric smirk in amusement at the man's bravery.

"Allow me to rephrase; your not her type, human." He looks pointedly towards Lola, making her frown.

"And I suppose you are then?"

"Hardly, I have a dick." 'He did not just, that fuckin asshole!'

"Oh, huh well ya don't say? Sorry sir but I don't see how,"

"Pam, baby." 'I can't believe this ass.'

"You called,"

'I can't believe I'm gonna do this.' Lola thought before planting a wet one on a confused Pam's lips. With a smirk the vampiress reached over and squeezed the little Texan's ass making her squeek. Lola broke the kiss and glared at Joey, who shrugged.

"Well if ya wanna try something different let me know, see ya." After he was gone Lola turned to Eric and smacked his arm. He smirked in response.

"Is this how you show gratitude?"

"I coulda handled tha' by muh self, ya'll did'n need ta make me a lez!"

"Oh look, she's blushing." Pam said then threw an arm around Lola's waist. "Before any more snake charmers show up, I'm gonna take my 'lover' back home." Pam says to Eric with a wink making the poor girl blush crimson. She grabbed her drink order and downed the whole thing in one swig.

"Impressive." Eric said when she didn't show any signs of discomfort. Lola rolled her eyes at him and threw her own arm around Pam's waist.

"C'mon Pam."

As both girls left Eric couldn't help but think 'this girl might be just as much fun as Sookie.' He walked back over to his throne and sat down, motioning for one of his fans to come over.

Back at Lola's

"So how we gonna do this? There some spell we gotta say to bind eachother?"

"Not really, just exchange blood. I myself like to feed while I fuck, it tastes better."

AN: Ok readers, here is where YOU decide Lola's fate! Either a majority vote of 2 out of 3 or 3 out of 5 in reviews will decide whether there will LolaXPam fun or just more cheeky fun.

Your call! ;)


End file.
